


Black Tea with Honey

by letsjustfckngo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Desert Island, I thought I'd give that a shot, Loneliness, M/M, POV First Person, they meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustfckngo/pseuds/letsjustfckngo
Summary: I am here, so what can I do? I can’t go back. There is nowhere to turn to. Just the island and I, where I can walk for hours upon hours and forget about everything else.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	Black Tea with Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on Xiumin's You MV to celebrate his return from the military <3

Life is a bit monotonous lately. By threading outside, it almost feels as though I am doing something illegal. Sometimes it feels like I’m a prisoner to this island, but I suppose it would be offensive to those locked up in a cell to call it that. I should know; I’ve been there.

I don’t remember how long I’ve been here. In fact, I don’t even remember how I arrived here in the first place. One day it seems like I was simply just here, waking up in a bed, in my house, where my kitchen was stocked with food and where the water always ran. Sometimes I wonder whether I haven’t just been here forever. Everything I remember from before the island seems almost too surreal to be true. I don’t even know what I prefer to believe, so I try not to give it any thought at all.

I am here, so what can I do? I can’t go back. There is nowhere to turn to. Just the island and I, where I can walk for hours upon hours and forget about everything else.

I have a routine. When I wake up, I don’t get up immediately. I just lie there for a while, waiting for the sun to shine a dull light on me. After it has warmed up my body, I listen to music. I have a cassette, just one, that I like to listen to on repeat. I don’t know the artist, nor am I sure if I really enjoy the music, but there’s something about the man who sings it that sticks with me. It sounds soft, making me want to pour myself some black tea with honey.

Unfortunately, I ran out of teabags so long ago that now I just pour a glass full of water and watch it until it stops steaming. Then I smile. Despite the loneliness of this action, I feel serene.

Then—I don’t know at what time; time has long since lost its meaning—I thead outside. It doesn’t rain here often, so this routine doesn’t often have to be broken. I walk along the coastline and watch all of the houses that are built along it. There are many there, twelve to be exact, but mine is the only one that is inhabited. I haven’t ever set foot in any of those other houses, but just by looking through the windows, I have found out that they are identical to mine.

I wonder if they have ever been inhabited in the first place. It looks like they’re waiting for their owners, but maybe that’s just wishful thinking.

When I come back, it’s dark. I feel tired. My guess is that every night I go to sleep very early, and I wake up when the light wakes me. Then, the cycle repeats, and I get my strength out of the man with his soft voice, singing through my headphones in words I can’t understand.

***

There is a light on when I return. My heart races and I speed up to see where it’s coming from. I catch myself walking past my house, where not a single light shines. I walk farther along the coast, almost sprinting, until I stop at one of the other houses. The space is illuminated, and at one of the tables sits a man. His hair has been bleached a light shade, and he looks to be in despair. I don’t know what to do. I haven’t seen anyone in... I don’t remember how long.

I stand there for a while, watching him. His shoulders shake a little and I imagine the sound of his crying. It’s quiet, and it reminds me of all those days ago, when I found myself in a similar situation. Instead of crying, however, I felt confused. The crying only came upon realising how lonely I was. It was only when I got used to it, that everything ran dry again. Things will be different for this boy, this _man_ , because the loneliness will never have to settle too deeply. I’m here. I will be here.

Excitement roams through my chest, causing my knuckles to collide with the glass I’m watching him through. His eyes shoot up and, as he comes eye to eye with me, his eyes stop watering. He swallows and his eyes shoot wide open. He looks like a deer, confused, yet relieved. I don’t look threatening, and I know it must help.

I motion towards the door handle and he gets the hint. When he opens it, I smell him. I don’t recognise his smell, but, then again, how long has it been since I’ve smelled another person?

We are silent. I don’t know how to break the silence. I haven’t used my voice in ages.

Tones leave his mouth. I can’t understand them, which my facial expression likely explains well enough already.

“Who are you?” he then asks. There’s an accent to his words. His voice sounds shaky, but somewhere in the pit of my stomach, something twists. It feels like I recognise it.

“Minseok,” I respond. Mine sounds hoarse.

He takes a deep breath and swallows again. He nods to himself and steps to the side, inviting me in.

“Lu Han.” His voice sounds stable now.

It sounds soft and my mouth waters. I feel an overwhelming craving for black tea with honey.

As I step inside, I smile at him. “Your cupboard should have a tin of tea bags. Should we have some?”

He nods, and I make myself at home. As I make us some tea, I finally come to realise that I’m no longer alone and that, perhaps, all twelve of those houses will be inhabited one day. 


End file.
